


Proposition

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't lose your head, Inaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It’s cold without his pants, but Inaho is distracted by the splash of orange color on the underside and the glint off the simple but bright metallic hardware as Slaine leans closer with it in hand. He only gets one more brief glance before the dyed leather brushes gently against his throat, but that’s fine. He can feel the smooth, fine quality all the same, as if it were the older boy’s own fingers wrapping there. Inaho is far from sensitive to pressure against his neck, but this is different from the familiar, rubber-wrapped plastic of a UFE standard throat mic, or even Lt. Marito leaning heavily with his large, clumsy fingers adjusting the sensors. Here, the thinner width digs into his skin and Slaine’s nails scrape alongside, placing it with slow, deliberate movements, and the chill Inaho feels now is something new altogether.

“...Not so bad..” he gets out between shallow inhales of breath, trying to not sound impressed.

 **  
** “Good.” Is all Slaine replies with after he passes the end through the slim loop. The edge of a growl fades out from the word as his lips suddenly skew at an extreme angle and Inaho’s eyes go wide when he feels the leather tighten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written when this Japanese Crowdfunding project went up for a men's ASIMOV/SLEIPNIR inspired leather bracelet. ( http://cf.xonline.jp/project/131/ ) and Twitter cluster couldn't unsee it as a collar rather then a bracelet. There's art of it around Inaho's neck floating around, it's pretty damn hot!! I just wanted to practice writing Slaine's wolf mode. Also I think the actual bracelet is Sleipnir/Inaho, not OrangeBat. But hey, Slaine can do in a pinch.
> 
> COMPILING ART YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
> <3 Mishi - [Tumblr link](http://crowiaa.tumblr.com/post/112278959630/so-theres-a-new-a-z-merch-just-released-an)  
> <3 KL - [Pixiv log](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49599350)  
> <3 Melosa [ Twitter link](https://twitter.com/seystina/status/572110221214130176)  
> <3 Misu [Twitter link](https://twitter.com/muikadesu/status/571571716054335488)  
> Ranko@ななし [Pixiv Log (R18)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49044313)  
> and others in the JP cluster I can't track down at the moment oops


End file.
